


and we all know how to fake it

by agentemind



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, One-Sided Relationship, POV Derek Hale
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 03:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentemind/pseuds/agentemind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek mira, desde lejos, porque es lo único que puede hacer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and we all know how to fake it

**Author's Note:**

> Cosilla que escribí para mi querida Nebli por Navidad intentando escribirle Stiles/Lydia.
> 
> Se ve que no soy capaz ni siquiera shippeándolos. jaaaa
> 
> Good night~

La primera vez que dijo su nombre pudo escuchar con claridad cómo su corazón empezó a latir más deprisa, ese pequeño primer salto en el habitual ritmo frenético de su pulso, como parecía querer escapar, encontrar una puerta, abrir su propia caja torácica y dar vueltas en algún lugar con más espacio, donde pudiera ser un corazón digno de la locura que es Stiles Stilinski.

Lo recuerda como si acabase de suceder porque nunca ha sido diferente.

Porque de la misma forma en que él se convirtió en la última víctima de Kate Argent, Stiles ha dejado que su mundo lo transforme en el chico que ama a Lydia Martin desde el otro lado del pasillo.

Y aunque Derek se dejó atrapar y cambiar y moldear por las frías manos de Kate, Stiles sigue siendo fiel a sí mismo, destrozado por sentimientos a los que da demasiada importancia, devastado por un rechazo que solamente debería poder hacerle más fuerte, pero él, con cada una de sus manías, sus virtudes y defectos y cada parte de él que lo hace único.

Stiles sigue siendo ese chico que nadie mira por los pasillos, a pesar de que siempre supo que necesitaría la popularidad para llamar la atención de Lydia, dejándose arrastrar por Scott para ayudarle a conseguir lo que él quería sin ganar nada a cambio. Porque Stiles ama con todo lo que tiene, igual que él creyó hacer, por encima de todo lo que es suyo, con todo lo que le pertenece y todo lo que es capaz de conseguir. Llevando su corazón casi entre sus manos.

Pero Derek se ha dado cuenta de los cambios. No puede evitar mirar como Lydia se vuelve para saludar a Stiles cuando se cruza con él, no puede evitar darse cuenta de las sonrisas que ahora consigue, la fluidez con que transcurren sus conversaciones a pesar del sarcasmo y la malicia que muchas veces esconden. Como el chico que pasaba tan desapercibido incluso cuando intentaba con todas sus fuerzas mantenerla con vida ahora tiene toda la atención que necesita para que su corazón lata a su límite cada segundo que están cerca.

Y a veces Derek se encuentra a sí mismo anhelando parte de ese coraje que hace a Stiles tan fuerte, aunque solamente sea durante esos instantes en que intenta dejar de desear cosas que jamás debería poder tocar.


End file.
